


Lost at Sea

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "Let's get lost at sea, where they will never find us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lost at Sea by Zedd


End file.
